


[无限滑板] 三分

by Masakidotcom



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Summary: 你们是我的——等边三角 不分左右
Relationships: Adam/Cherry/Joe
Kudos: 4





	[无限滑板] 三分

他眼里樱屋敷薰是漂亮的狗，像姨妈养的贵宾犬，矜持娇贵，而南城虎次郎是未开蒙的猫科动物，肉爪小但厚实，看得见以后的凛凛威风。  
“明早八点来接我，就说我在准备考试。”  
“是，少爷。”  
他的蛇对他的行为不置一词，豪华酒店，总统套房，他大大方方背着书包进去，不久有人敲门。  
他漂亮的小狗和他可爱的小狮子，站在门口。  
形影不离的小伙伴，一唱一和的搭档，多无聊，太稳定，加上他就好多了，故事立刻变得有趣起来。

“进来。”  
他们刚刚彻夜滑行，宛如背后长了翅膀，人间追不上他们。他们逃过保安和警察的追捕还没多久，他的兜帽几次差点掉下来，心跳未完全平息，小动物们和他一样，眼睛都闪着光。三个人在客厅，他让菊池忠提前安排了客房服务——桌上满满当当，省掉了没人爱吃的奶酪和火腿片，要的是南城喜欢的拉面和薰喜欢的三明治，他吃的和薰一样。  
他还要了一瓶酒，是菊池忠拒绝未果造成的结局，白葡萄酒甜蜜冰凉，他知道如何保持礼仪，虽然他一直没真的喝过酒。  
他们不需要知道这个。  
大不了之后让忠来照顾自己。

“好厉害啊，爱之介。”  
南城飞快解决掉半碗拉面，大大咧咧叫他本名，樱屋敷薰啃生菜，明显还在犹豫他们在这里的合理性，他觉得好笑，樱在他面前不知所措的样子很滑稽，努力掩饰倾慕又掩饰不住。  
哈，倾慕，这个词也有些不对，他是樱屋敷薰渴望的对手，他知道樱屋敷薰在他身上找什么。他从小就被教育给别人想要的东西换来服从崇敬，樱屋敷薰要什么？成群结队的夜晚对他有什么意义？  
他开了酒，三个人喝，分量平均，各自公平。

“今晚辛苦了，这里离你们学校比较近，明早直接去上课吧。”  
他微笑看樱屋敷薰，看他皱起眉头装不耐烦。  
南城虎次郎的眼睛安静地扫过他们，默不作声地喝了一口酒。

小狮子在吃醋。  
小狮子在吃谁的醋？

他对樱屋敷薰和南城虎次郎之间的事情不关心，但吃醋的南城很有意思，他知道樱屋敷薰对南城很重要，也知道南城把他们的互动对话都看在眼里，他期待甚至渴望一点冲突，期待南城提着他的领子叫他滚远。  
但南城对他没有敌意，没有压抑的不满，他看着他们的样子像是明白又像是不明白。

这很有趣，这太有趣了，冰凉的酒带来难以言喻的愉悦，南城的神情也是一样，樱屋敷薰在说什么他听不到了。  
小狮子还是懵懵的，他没有意识到吗？  
他竟然没有意识到爱吗？  
太可爱了，真是太可爱了。  
比起那条什么都明白却什么都不肯给予的蛇，眼前的人太可爱了。

“哇，好晕。”  
看着虎次郎和爱之介把酒喝完，樱屋敷薰也不甘心落后，急速吞咽带来眩晕，房间里的气氛有点古怪。  
他多少也清楚，虎次郎很单纯，爱之介很疯，不良少年他本人原本打算保持理智和清醒，但脑子里的弦很快就被眼前的画面给震断裂了。

爱之介突然起身吻住了虎次郎。  
他的脚踩过桌子，踩烂了几颗滚落在桌面上的葡萄，翻过去骑在虎次郎的身上吻他，虎次郎下意识伸手揽住了爱之介的腰，他的头被迫往后仰着，从樱屋敷薰的角度可以看见他们两个纠缠的舌头。  
口水沿着虎次郎的嘴角滑下来，他在喘息，微微张着的眼睛一片迷茫。  
樱屋敷薰太震惊了，他震惊到不知道应该拉开他们还是应该起身离去。  
这和他的预判不同。  
他以为——

“啊呀，这么可怜。”  
爱之介松开虎次郎，转头看樱屋敷薰，露出的神情只能用果然如此来形容，虎次郎笑了一下，他们两个人的反应彻底激怒了樱屋敷薰。  
“什么意思！”

他刚要起身，虎次郎抓住了他的手。  
十指相扣，掌心里细密的汗，暗红的眼睛微微眯着看他，他在这样的视线里动弹不得。  
“别这样，薰。”  
南城一点点把他拉下来，力度并不大，他轻易可以挣脱开。  
爱之介抚摸着他的头发，甚至让了一点位置给他。  
爱之介坐在虎次郎身上，他被揽在他们身边，弯着腰。

“很舒服，我刚才很舒服。”  
南城虎次郎说。  
“薰也来吧。”  
终于南城把他拉到了能吻到的位置，他们的嘴唇贴在一起。  
樱屋敷薰不知道怎么了，但是他张开嘴，任由南城生疏地舌吻他。  
他和南城从幼儿园就在一起，但是不是这样的关系。  
现在到底是怎么回事。  
明明刚学会，怎么这样……

他被亲出羞耻的声音，爱之介的手指滑到他后颈，很快嘴唇也敷上去。  
他的虎牙磨樱屋敷薰的脖子，手指在他的腰上打转。  
“好孩子。”  
爱之介说，自己的呼吸也有些不稳。  
“你们都是。”  
呼吸都变得滚烫，不一会儿亲吻他的人从虎次郎变成了爱之介，虎次郎拉着他们，往卧室里去。  
床是King size真是太好了，足够他们三个人来来回回地纠缠。  
亲得衣服都散开了，虎次郎的阴茎顶着他，而爱之介靠在床头，已经拉开了他自己制服裤子的拉链，自己摸了起来，樱屋敷薰的脑子彻底断档，这是比滑板更大的刺激。

“还想要，Adam，这里……”  
虎次郎拉着爱之介去和他接吻，他对欲望的诚实令人爱怜。爱之介很慷慨，他压过去，把南城困在他身体之下，舔吻他的乳头。  
“还要哪里？需要我吧，恳求我。”  
南城好危险，他要被爱之介摧毁，樱屋敷薰心底的警铃响个不停，他要保护南城，虎次郎，虎次郎，他追过去，挤到他们之间，没想过自己在自投罗网。爱之介和南城在笑，重新把他卷进他们之间，一个人亲吻乳头，另一个摆弄他的下身。他和他们一样硬，被他们两个掌控而动弹不得。爱之介咬他的唇环，而虎次郎将他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

“不，不是——小虎——”  
他脱口而出他们幼儿园时的昵称，爱之介皱了眉头，显得很不愉快。  
“不要说我不知道的东西。”  
他冷着脸也弯下身去，樱屋敷薰低下头，虎次郎和爱之介正一起舔他，一人一个抓着他的腿不让他合拢。他很快被舔射，爱之介和虎次郎对视一眼，竟然击了个掌，露出心满意足的笑容，分食了他的东西。

“好甜。”  
“好腥。”  
“是吗？”  
“是吗？”  
眼看着他们又亲在一起，樱屋敷薰受够了。  
他一把推开爱之介，将虎次郎揽在怀里，他的阴茎又硬又烫。樱屋敷薰帮他撸，要他哭，少年短短的后颈发蹭着他的肩膀，无助地在他给予的快感下挣扎。爱之介笑了，凑过去和虎次郎面对面地张开腿，要他一起为他们做，爱之介的手扣着虎次郎的，而虎次郎靠在他身上，像一块融化的年糕。

虎次郎先到了，他和樱屋敷薰对视一眼，齐齐抓住了爱之介。  
粘稠的体液抹在爱之介的身上，他看起来一点也不介意。  
“就差你了。”  
“不准逃跑。”  
虎次郎换到了他的后面，抱着他，樱屋敷薰用腿为他做，高潮是目眩神迷，是赛道上的烟花，是跳舞时心脏的剧烈起伏，是被蛇的眼睛注视。他的蛇，他的蛇，他的——

“真可爱，我的——”  
他在高潮的余韵里卡了壳，看着樱屋敷薰忘记了要说的话。

樱屋敷薰看着他，金色的眼睛眨了一下，又像好笑又像不可思议。  
虎次郎也笑，握着他的手啃咬他的手腕，亲吻他小臂上的淤青。

“爱之介。”  
他生疏地叫他本名，对他张开怀抱，拥着他和在他背后的虎次郎接吻。  
“你知不知道有个词叫做朋友？”

不是朋友。  
你们不过是——  
你们不过是。  
他不知道说什么，他从没学过。  
他不记得了。


End file.
